Closer- TaekookVkook
by ahrinair11
Summary: Taehyung and Jungkook go to school together, but Taehyung keeps moving closer and closer to Jungkook.
1. Chapter 1

**Jungkook POV**

I slammed my locker shut, sighing loudly. Another day at school, another day to see Taehyung, the jerk who liked to bully me. Right when I picked up my books I felt a familiar presence and knew it was that time of the day. The time for Taehyung to pester me. I said.

"Speak of the devil."

I turned to see Taehyung standing behind me menacingly.

"I don't need your bitching today, _Kookie_." Taehyung said sarcastically. Hearing him say my nickname gave me a strange feeling. Before I could respond, Taehyung pushed me against my locker, shoving my books out of my hand. I kept my head down, studying my shoes and thinking how to get away. "Don't look away from me, Jungkook." He said fiercely, leaning close to my face.

When I tried to squeeze out of the way, Taehyung put his giant hands on either side of me, locking me in.

"Fuck, let me go already." I said, trying to breathe in the tight enclosure. He moved even closer, keeping his eyes on me.

"No. Not this time."


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to get to class, Taehyung." I panted for air, sucking in my chest so I could inch out. He smirked.

"That's not the only sound you'll make." He said, licking his already plump lips. Noticing I was staring at them, I quickly averted my eyes to my hands, which were trembling at my sides. I didn't want to let him see my attraction to him. Taehyung's dark eyes followed mine to my hands and he grabbed them, holding them above my head so I definitely wouldn't be getting to class soon.

"T-taehyung...please let me go." I said with a slight whimper. _Damn stutter._

"That's hyung to you." He said, pushing me harder against the wall and I moaned again as his hips met mine. He smirked, grinding them again against mine.

"H-hyung...please d-don't." I stuttered out, meeting his eyes finally. He licked his lips and leaned in, our shared breaths both hot. He ignored my plea, eyes fixed on my mouth.

"You never look at me in class." He said, still staring at my lips like they betrayed him.

"W-what? Hyung, I-"

"Am I that disgusting to you?" He asked, finally meeting my eyes. His glance left me feeling naked. He leaned closer, his mouth barely grazing mine. I gasped, jerking my legs under the weight of his hips pushing harder.

 **Taehyung POV**

I shoved my hips against his, hoping for a reaction, whether it was on his face or between his muscular legs. He moaned, and I smirked. _He's so sexy when he does that..._ I thought, biting his ear gently and earning another moan from Jungkook.

Suddenly he shoved me away, saying loudly.

"T-taehyung! S-stop it!" His stutter was adorable, but I was miserable. He was rejecting me. But then he said. "You don't know how much I've been crushing on you, then you come and push me around acting like you like me back!" He panted out, breathless and blushing madly. I stared for a second, then burst out laughing, shoving him back against the lockers, and putting my face a few inches from his cute mouth.

"Kookie...you don't understand at all." I said into his ear, then kissing a trail down his powerful neck. He whimpered, his hands grabbing at the back of my shirt like I was his lifeline.

"Fuck, Hyung..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jungkook POV**

I groaned as his hot lips touched my neck. He was so confusing, pretending to hate me then kissing me with such passion. Right when I was going to tell him to stop playing me, he rolled his hips against mine and I lost all power to stand or push him away. He grinned and did it again, making me hard in one movement.

"Jungkook I thought you weren't going to get so involved." He breathed, pulling away from my neck and staring into my eyes.

"Y-you weren't supposed to..do that." I moaned, keeping a hold on his muscular shirt so I wouldn't fall.

"Do what?" He smirked. "This?" He ground his hips on me but silenced my cry with his mouth, capturing my lips. I let him in easily, put fought for some control, hoping to be on top of the situation. But his tongue kept making my knees weak and I could barely stand, let alone be in control. He pulled out of my flaming mouth, saliva dripping. "I'm the dominant one, Jungkook." He said forcefully, making me pant for more.

"I don't know, you seemed pretty sub there, _Tae._ " I said sarcastically, even though he was practically holding me up.

"I don't remember you being in charge here, _Kookie._ " He countered, placing his hands on either side of my head. He glanced down at my bulging pants. "Your body agrees with me." He said with a chuckle. I blushed, wishing it to go away and stop embarrassing me. _Fuck me._

"Well, you surprised me. That's all." I muttered, trying to find a good retort.

"Mhm. That's all...I doubt that somehow." He snickered, resting his forehead on mine and pushing his long fingers through my hair.

"S-stop! I'm not done!" I said weakly, but still leaning into his hand like a dog.

"I'm not either, Jungkook." He whispered, keeping his hands in my hair and grabbing my lip with his teeth gently.

Suddenly the bell rang and I realized I had lost track of time. I tried to pick up my books so I could get to class, but he grabbed my hand.

"I said I'm not done with you, Kookie. Let's get out of here."

I nodded and we left school.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, not a new chapter :(

The thing is, I wasn't really planning on updating this like ever...BUT its getting more popular and I'm feeling guilty that I hadn't planned anything (lol me).

So: i think i will update it, hopefully soon since i have like nothing to do lmao

do u guys want smut? or more angsty moments? pls comment or whatever...

\- your nerdy taekook trash author


End file.
